wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koki
Koki is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. She is a computer expert, and her main job is manning the communication systems of the Tortuga. Appearance Koki is African American. She wears a red, short sleeved shirt with a white star on it, yellow pants, and red shoes, each with two green stripes coming down from the laces to the sole. She wears a yellow headband on her head, and one pearl earring and two hoop earrings on each of her ears. She also has some freckles. Her signature color is orange maroon. Personality Koki is sane, serious, and easily annoyed, but she knows when to smile and goof off. She is not afraid to fight back when threatened and speak what is on her mind. She is sassy, smart and competent. She does not give up easily. If there is trouble, she gets right to solving it, often coming up with clever solutions. Her loyalty and her hardworking attitude are two of the things that keep the Wild Kratts team strong and together. Abilities As the technology and computer expert of the team, Koki manages the communication systems of the Tortuga and receives, transmits, and intercepts signals. She is a skilled mechanic, and is in charge of maintaining the Tortuga. She also researches information about animals on the internet. Quotes Trivia * Some fans believe her last name to be Bambrick, because of her voice actor's last name. * Many fans believe she is attracted to and/or has a romantic relationship with Jimmy Z. Like the fan-believed relationship between Aviva and the Kratt brothers, despite some clousure and cute moments, there is nothing official to support this theory. * Koki and Aviva are equally important to both the Wild Kratts crew and the Show as a whole. The writers make sure to portray Koki as important as the rest of the crew. A reason that leads fans to believe that Koki is less important or cool is that Koki does not get into the action of the Kratt's creature adventures as much as Aviva does. * Koki participates less in the Wild Kratts out door creature adventures and instead mans the computers and communication with the brothers. She warns them if danger is near like a storm or a villain or if there is something they should be aware of. * Even though Koki doesn't actively go on the Creature adventures, she also scolds and yells at the Kratt brothers less than Aviva does * Koki and Aviva do not have a rivalry with each other in anyway (except a small disagreement about Giraffes), instead they are very good friends and work to keep the Kratts brothers out of trouble and the Wild Kratts team safe. * Even though Martin and Chris are the only siblings in the Wild Kratts main members, Koki and Aviva are sensible and sister like figures for the brothers. * She named a lion cub "Screen Saver" after forgiving the lion cub who destroyed her computer screen in "Bad Hair Day" * In "Termites verses Tongues", Koki claims to know karate when she karate-chops a termite's jaws. * Koki got to try out her first creature power suit in "The Amazing Creature Race" Gallery Koki_.jpg Koki.jpg Koki_Reading_about_the_Arctic_pearl_Crime_Scene.PNG 004.PNG Joki.png Kratt Brothers Crashing.PNG 001.PNG wild.kratts.koki.01.PNG Koki creature power suit.png|Koki in her Creature Power suit Wild.kratts.koki.12.PNG Wild.kratts.koki.7.PNG Wild.kratts.koki.9.PNG Wild.kratts.koki.11.PNG Wild.kratts.koki.5.PNG Wild.kratts.koki.4.PNG Wild.kratts.koki.3.png Wk1537.png Termites vs Tongues-116.png Termites vs Tongues-105.png Termites vs Tongues-11.PNG Wk1379.png Termites vs Tongues-19.PNG Wk1499.png Wk1483.png He's Not Here.png Jimmy in background with Pizza.png Koki has an Idea.png Aviva and Koki laughing.png Wildkratts.amazing,creature,race.01.PNG Koki-Capture The Fishmobile.PNG Untitled 184282.jpg Koki Bluejay powers.png hjg.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Female humans Category:Main characters